ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebelon
Nebelon is an inhuman villain that makes a brief appearance during the epilogue of the 2018 book The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat and has a larger role as the main female antagonist in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit. She will return as the main antagonist in The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order. Background Origins The woman who would become Nebelon was first known as Fredlich, a name meaning “the likable” in the Ancient Language and “the peaceful one” in German, as a mortal who appeared through unknown means on the planet Klorium of where a family of immortal beings lived around 80,000,000 BC. She served her family loyally, catering to their every need. But it was not long before Fredlich became part of the family, becoming something like a second adopted daughter. Fredlich doted on her father, doing her part to ensure the family’s happiness for many years. But as the years went by, Fredlich began to age while her family remained ageless. In her old age, she began to fear that her family would abandon her. In a desperate attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she wandered down to the Carrion Glade and spent days there. But unlike the family she hailed from, she was mortal, and so the Glade corrupted and twisted her. They granted her power, but twisted her mind and her body, creating a Dark entity. Therefore, she named herself “Nebelon”, meaning “the abhorred” or “the undesirable” (a mockery of her original name) in the Ancient Language. Nebelon used her new powers to dominate her siblings, subduing them and forcing them to bow to her before the Overpowered Abyss. But at this point their father, horrified and disappointed in Nebelon, stepped in. He departed the planet with his children, leaving Nebelon stranded alone and fulfilling her deepest fear — her family had abandoned her. This drove her to madness, fueling her desire to be loved and adored. Physical appearance Nebelon had the ability to change her appearance at will, often taking on the appearance of Kayla Ming, whom she had consumed. However, Nebelon’s true form was that of a humanoid and barely-female being with deeply-sunken pale-white eye sockets and tiny red and grey eyes reminiscent of tiny stars at the bottom of a deep well. the sclera of her eyes was green. She had a long cascade of slimy, straw-like, blood-red hair that reached to the ground and a gaping, full-lipped mouth located just by her right ear and contained red, slim, needle-like teeth. Her arms were long, protruding no less than a meter from her shoulders, with hands that had long, writhing purple tentacles for fingers with suction cup tips. Her body was rigid and straight, and when she walked or ran, her legs rippled forward more than they swung. In addition, her body was enshrouded in mist, giving her an ethereal aspect to her already frightening appearance. Personality Nebelon was antagonized by loneliness; she felt an absolute need to be loved and adored. She fed her craving for adulation by instilling in mutants a desire to be with her. This stemmed from her original fear of losing her family, who remained ageless while she became old and decrepit. In an attempt to hold on to the life she had, Nebelon entered the Carrion Glade, which corrupted her mind and twisted her love for her family into a craving for companionship. When her family abandoned her on their planet — the very reason she committed her crimes in the first place — she was driven insane by loneliness and despair. She fed on fear and destruction in an attempt to gain more power, as her ultimate goal was to recreate her lost family — she tried to force Lindsay Kellerman to enter the Carrion Glade, intending her to replace her elder sister. Powers and abilities Powers Dark Mutantry: While Nebelon appeared as a humanoid female of indeterminate species to most, Master Intelligence saw her true form in the Astral Dimension and KM-29 was able to see her true appearance after KM-33 discovered Nebelon's treachery against the Knights of Meyer. Nebelon’s strength in mutantry was fourteen that of Master Intelligence, who was widely recognized as the most powerful mutant in the solar system. However, Master Intelligence was able to defeat her despite this. Drawing power from space, Nebelon's source of energy was so great that many considered her volumes of energy to be unlimited. *'Astral Projection': Nebelon was capable of separating her astral form from her body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension and was able to and was able to have a duel with Lindsay Kellerman in the Astral Dimension. *'Concussion Beams': Nebelon could shoot highly concussive orange blasts through her hands and fingertips. Her orange energy blasts were fired from her hands appearing as an electrical plasma. The severity of these blasts could be willfully adjusted as Nebelon had been shown to both stun and kill. In her gargantuan form, her beams were described as being nonillions of feet in diameter. *'Mental Manipulation': Nebelon could command the native flora of her homeworld Klorium to do her bidding and also had the ability to influence the minds of mutants she lured there, causing in them a psychosis which made them believe that everyone — except for other such psychotic beings — had been replaced by insurgents and instilling in them a desire to find her. Once the influenced being found her, she consumed their life energy, killing them and making herself stronger, thereby continually expanding on her already considerable arsenal of abilities. The strength of her influence was formidable — even when the S.M.S.B. learned what symptoms to look for, upon the onset of the psychosis Lindsay Kellerman still believed that everyone around her was a spy and traitor to the S.M.S.B. *'Portal Creation': Nebelon possessed the power to open wormholes to any part of the universe, allowing her to effortlessly teleport herself to another location at will. She could also take others with her, warping both herself and the Daughters of Nebelon out of an exploding vehicle. In addition to using the portals that she could open as an instant means of transportation, Nebelon could also send attacks from other places. Her control was very precise, as he was capable of selectively controlling what objects were transported, even removing a sword from her neck before teleporting away. *'Spatial Pressure Generation': Aside from the ability to create portals and wormholes throughout the Multiverse, Nebelon had been shown to be able to expertly warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around her surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enabled her to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture, an ability that proved to be among Nebelon's most often used. *'Size Manipulation': Nebelon was capable of increasing her size to a gargantuan googol feet tall while preserving body proportion. However, she, despite her monstrous form, was still vulnerable to a deity of superior power like Zeus, who defeated her so grievously that Nebelon remained in a battered and limping state for all eternity, with a disfigured face. Nebelon was capable of moving faster than light even if the torque of her muscle movements did not hint as such. This made her one of the most powerful beings in existence, with Zeus being the only confirmed being to surpass her might. *'Power Bestowal': Nebelon could bestow mystical powers and abilities to other individuals, as she did to her followers, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the S.M.S.B. Nebelon could also enhance the powers of mutants so that they could reach higher levels of mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that was usually beyond the limits of physics. Abilities *'Superhuman Intelligence': Nebelon was extremely intelligent, due to her having gained millions of years of life and experience. *'Multilingual': Nebelon was able to understand Loth when he spoke to her in the Ancient Language, showing that she was multilingual as well. *'Expert Strategist': Nebelon was an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully taken over the U.S. Government, leading her four Daughters against the S.M.S.B., and she would have most likely ultimately been victorious against them, had Lindsay Kellerman not unexpectedly turned against her, and with Zeus unexpectedly showing up to challenge her, all at the last minute. *'Master Manipulator': Nebelon, having been a charismatic leader in ancient times, was an expert at bending others to her will through both her persuasive words and offerings of great power, with her notably swaying Lindsay Kellerman to her cause, making her the strongest member of the Daughters of Nebelon. Development Nebelon's existence was implied through D.I.T. Website as an allegedly almighty being known as the Magnificent Queen of the Moon, but her presence in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat was kept top secret until the release of the book in January of 2018. He also contemplated making her the primary antagonist of said book, but decided "there was already way too much going on to give her so much as any lines". It was only revealed in June, along with the title of the second The X-Adults: Endgame book and a few other things, that the mysterious woman Thomas Meyer spoke with was indeed Nebelon. Appearances ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat She is revealed to have been awoken unintentionally by Thomas Meyer. Meyer went to her, having just stolen the Sword of Abomination, reported to her how he was intrigued by her, and how he found Master Intelligence not as honorable as he initially believed. When he declared his refusal to release her, Nebelon turned around and scowled. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit Despite her limited "screen time", Nebelon's presence is heavily felt throughout the book. It is mentioned that before the events of the story, she had successfully escaped from her prison due to the destruction of Egrevond during the Dark Flame’s reign, implying that the latter may have changed his mind and assisted her. Taking advantage of the chaos the Solar System was in, she immediately sought to maximize its effect, to totally wipe out civilization. However, she was discovered and hunted down by Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who constantly fought her and even destroyed some of her avatars. Lorthrial is also an enemy to her. In the Post-Script, Senator Rokari Ken laments over how she has successfully gotten herself elected as President of the United States of America. She says "I'll never tell" before flicking her hand, revealing a projection of Nebelon, her true form, on the ceiling. The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order'' Relationships Family Fredlich's biological family is mysterious, but she was adopted when she appeared on Klorium of where a family of immortal beings lived. She served her family loyally, catering to their every need. But it was not long before Fredlich became part of the family, becoming something like a second adopted daughter. Fredlich doted on her father, and for many years she did her part to ensure the family’s happiness. But as the years went by, Fredlich began to age while her family remained ageless. In her old age, she began to fear that her family would abandon her. In a desperate attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she wandered down to the Carrion Glade and became powerful and deranged as a result, heavily affecting her relationship with them. Now known as “Nebelon”, her love for her family transformed into a craving for affection. She used her new powers to dominate her siblings, subduing them and forcing them to bow to her, but her father intervened. He was horrified and disappointed in Nebelon and he rescued his children from her. The loss of her beloved tribe drove her to insanity, fueling her desire to be loved and adored. References Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Iconic characters